Watching the Ultimate Keyblade master of remnant
by BlackDevilSwordsman
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay first of all, i like to say, you can think of this as a promo for the new rewrite of this story, as i scarped the first story after reading the story: Kingdom hearts rewind and it made me realize a few things. For one a keyblade wielder is at tier god level. The keyblade is quite literally the ultimate and the story who remind me of that fact, not only does that, but see's things the way i do. Light and darkness, are two side of the same coin. While i'm a bit disappointed to see it's author looking like it's been abandoned, i'm happy someone else see's it the way i do. Back to the point, a keyblade wielder is very much OP, tier god level, ****especially in the new KH game. I love the new commands and transformations for said keyblade's and how we can switch keyblade's on the fly. But as always, i don't own RWBY of kingdom hearts, read, review and enjoy.**

**Takes place after volume 1**

**Talking in the theater: **Talking

**Talking on the screen: Talking**

**Host talking: Talking **

**Demon talking: Talking**

**Demon talk on screen:_ Talking_**

* * *

**Prologue: Arrival and Xero Bloodthorn part 1**

Ruby rose had one main goals in life.

The first was her life long ambition of being a huntress. One of the main people who defend the people of her world against the creature's of Grimm. Dark beings that hunt humans and fauns alike after being draw in by negative emotions.

All her life, she dreamed of being a huntress, just like her late mother Summer rose. She and her sister trained day in and day out to complete this goal and while Yang had a similar goal, what she wanted more then anything was to find _her _runaway mother and find answer's as to why she left them. This goal had nearly gotten her and Ruby killed at a young age. Since then, Yang's kept her search for her mother at a bare minimal but kept an ear out for any sightings.

However that goal hit a bit of a snag.

When the sisters entered beacon academy they found Yang's long lost little brother and second child of Raven branwen wielding an admittedly odd key shaped blade, with cool abilities in Ruby's opinion. The boy is distant form them, he's slowly getting use to calling her and Yang family. He had an awesome large team with more then four people and they all had 'Keyblades' as he called them. He really hasn't told them anything of where he's been or what he's done to get so strong he bested Pyrrha nikos herself!

Easily at that.

The only reason they knew Xero bloodthorn, as he goes by, was their long lost brother and due to the fact he looks like a male version of Raven. And Ozpin had his DNA tested and it was a match. It was a surprise as the boy was a fauns, a one of a kind saber tooth tiger fauns at that! And what's more is he had more then one fauns trait. They did want to know how he became a fauns, but in all honest even Xero himself didn't know how he became a fauns. Secretly he figured it was thanks to the magic and one of the "laws" in order to blend into the world.

Nether the less, the two sisters were overjoyed to have found a new family member and a brother at that and wanted to be closer to said brother. However he kept his distance and gets this lost look in his eye when he stares at the stars at night. Ruby really didn't want to pry, she respected his privacy and did not want to do anything that could ruin what little relationship she had with him. But she just wished she knew more about him and if something was wrong she wanted to help him. It didn't help that Blake and Weiss were very suspicious of Ruby's long lost brother and the fact he refused to tell anything about his powers was causing a rift between the sisters partners and if something didn't happen soon, she feared the worst. She was also jealous that her first friend, Jaune, was spending more and more time with HER big brother then she, the adorable little sister?

It was blasphemy!

But she could do very little about it.

Things only got worse as Yang nearly went ballistic on the black and white duo, for calling him dangerous and un-trust worthy. Like they were one to talk, Blake especially! It was causing the already wide rift building between the sisters and their partners to widen even further.

Ruby's wished their was a way to solve all their problems.

Well wish granted.

So when she and her team suddenly found themselves in some sort of theater room, with a whole lot of different people. Some she knew, some she didn't. The team was simply relaxing in their room when 'POOF' their here.

Their was her team, her dad, her uncle, team JNPR, Cardin, miss Goodwitch, Headmaster Ozpin that criminal Roman torchwick, her brother and his team consisting of his partner Akame night, Argo mascot, Kurome night, Leone wild, Mine hawkeye, Esdeath Kori(Ice), Chelesa Torikkusta(Trickster) and those two half Grimm girl's Jean and Miria.

Then their are those she doesn't know. Their was a small woman with duel eye color of pink and brown and hair that reached her back. She didn't why, but it the woman gave her the same vibe she got when she met Esdeath. Then their were a couple of people who looked like her teammates, one was for all intents and purpose's looked like an older, busty Weiss, wearing a Atlas uniform with her hair tied in a bun. Then their was, like the woman before, looked like an older version of Blake with shorter hair, her cat ears out and had golden earrings. Then the mountain of a man beside her, with the same black hair and golden eyes, with a full black beard and hairy chest, with an open purple jacket. Then a man wearing an outfit similar to the Weiss-look alike, only made for a man and looked to be a higher up of sorts. He had black hair, with some gray at his sideburns, with steel blue eyes and a piece of metal on the right side of his forehead.

Then their were four other fauns, one being that blonde monkey boy, Sun if she remembered right who helped Blake against Roman. Next to him was a dark skinned boy with blue hair and eyes, wearing a red jacket. Then their was a guy dressed in all black, with red hair and bull horns atop his head. He wore a white half face Grimm mask with red lines other the eyes. The second fauns was dark skinned, with black hair that was chin length and golden eyes. Her fauns traits were two tiger ears atop her head with a small jewel on her forehead. She wore a fitting black dress, with the back open revealing her striped back and black shorts. Over the dress, she wore a red cape, with gold rimming, and black stockings with steel toed shoes. The final one, wore a black one piece suit, with brownish skin, blue eyes and red hair tied in a pony tail.

Then their was a Yang lookalike, with wild black hair and dark red eyes. She wore a shallow cut black dress with black shorts underneath and five red beans around her neck. A belt is wrapped around her waist and red samurai arm guards on her for arms. Then their was a woman with a pixie hair cut, with blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a brown vest over a ripped white shirt and a collar around her neck that was spiked. She wore maroon pants with the right side rolled up and dark brown knee guards going down to her boots. She had a black bird rising with flowers tattooed on her left arm.

Then their was three people, all looking to be around her brother's age. One had light lime green hair, bowl style with bangs covering her forehead sides, dark skin and unique red eyes. She wore a green cut top with a white shirt that had an emerald on it, with brown legging covering her white pants and shoes. The next was a boy with sliver hair, pale skin and gray eyes. He was well built, wearing a simple gray jacket, with black pants and boots. The final one was a woman, with raven colored hair, amber eyes, pale skin and wearing a revealing red dress with glass heels.

Then their was a bunch of people that looked like Jaune, one man and six females. All with blonde hair and blue eyes. And their was some very pale Grimm looking lady, a large bread man, a lanky tall mustache man, and another lanky one with a scorpion tail. Then their was a young farm looking boy, with dark skin and green eyes.

Anyway, Ruby looked around seeing they were in some kind of theater, with red rowed seats and big flat screen TV. However before Ruby say anything, everyone noticed everyone.

"Salem?!/Ozpin/Ozpin?!" The the headmaster and queen of Grimm and her loyal subordinate glared at each other.

"Raven?/sis/MOM?!/Brother?!" Raven ignored her former husband and daughter in favor of glaring at her brother.

"MOM/DAD?!/Son?!" Jaune was shocked to see his mother and father here, as were the older arc's.

"Red?!/Torchwick?!" Ruby yelled upon seeing her arch-enemy, as Roman didn't expect to see red so soon after the docks fight with that boy who wielded that strange key shaped blade of his. Hard to forget the boy who not only had an odd weapon, but used his natural charisma to sway more then half the white fang to not only turn on the thief, but surrender willing.

Something that pissed off both Cinder and Adam as he has been cutting down the white fang presence in Vale in spades. Either by killing them or making them see the error of their ways. Before they did something unforgivable.

What? He may be more ruthless now, but he didn't kill teens who were tricked into something they didn't know what they were getting into.

They were innocent, with there only crime is being to gullible.

"Watts?!/General?!" Ironwood was shocked to see the disgraced scientist.

"MOM/DAD/ADAM?ILIA?!/Blake?!" Blake was shocked to not only see her parents, but her former boyfriend and running buddy Ilia. And she wasn't alone in that regard.

"SIENNA?!/Darling?" Xero said shocked and a little scared at seeing the high leader of the white fang. After his last encounter with the woman had left him with mixed feelings about her and much to desire. Meanwhile said woman was shocked and happy to see the man who had not only changed her point of view, but stole her heart in the process.

Sure they met under unusual means and he was drunk off his ass, when he tore into her, but the fact remains. Drunk or not, he made her take a long hard look at herself and the white fang and made her realize she was wrong.

What followed was between them and she would't have it any other way.

"What the where are we?" Asked Chelesa as she and the girls were lazing around in their usual spot, with their shared lover, when "POOF" their here. With a bunch of people and more then half of them looked ready to thrown down and start a fight.

She almost wished she had some popcorn to see what would undoubtedly be an epic battle royal. But before a fight could break out however...

**"I can answer that." **

Everyone turned to see,"AHH! A zombie!" Ruby cried out in terror.

Yep in front of everyone was a gray furred wolf, that had half his face missing, showing a bit of it's yellowish skull. He had blood dripping form that, his bitten ankles, and tail that was missing the tip. His ribs were showing as it looked like someone had ripped off his flesh.(My profile pic) As one might expect everyone tried to go for their weapons and active their aura's or magic(Raven, Cinder, Ozpin, Salem, Xero and his team).

Keyword: Tried.

Much to their horror however, they could't. Their weapons were gone and they could't summon their aura. Xero and his team could't even summon their Keyblades.

**"Fear not. I'm not here to hurt you," **That got a few sighs of relief and a few narrowed eyes,**" and yes i'm the one who not only brought you here, but took you're powers and weapons away so you all won't kill each other."** That got some surprised looks, and gasp form many. All but Xero himself, who simply shrugged as he settled down.

He's seen a lot of things across many, many worlds and has faced down many enemies that can twist and wrap reality itself with a flick of their wrist. So a being not only able to take away their weapons but powers, he wasn't surprised. And he knew the being would't hurt them, he felt no ill intent. If he wanted to hurt them he would have done so already.

"Then why did you bring us here?" Asked Tia as he took his eyes off Raven, to look at the wolf. The others opted to look at the un-dead wolf.

**"Well, i'll start of by saying my name and what i am. You may call me BlackDevilSwordsman or BDS for short." **

"BlackDevilSwordsman? Sounds like a pin name." Jaune said, as he heard the strange name. The others agreed, as the wolf chuckled.

**"And you be right. It is a pin name, as this form you see before is merely an avatar." **

"An avatar?" Asked Ilia, as she has never heard of such a thing. But before the wolf could answer, Jaune beat him to it.

"It's a different form someone is controlling and not their real body." Many looked at the blonde arc, as he blushed a bit. "What?"

"Nothing. Just surprising hearing that coming form you vomit boy." Yang said, getting a few laughs. mostly mocking laughs.

"Ha, vomit boy, fits the loser prefectly." That came form one of the younger arc's, Amber, who always insulted her big brother at every chance. However the laughter came to an abrupt end, as the zombie wolf blasted killer intent(KI) so powerful they felt like they were drowning in it.

**"I suggest you watch you're mouth girl" **His single eye was glowing a demonic red, glaring at the youngest arc, who had pissed herself.**"That kind of talk can get you killed." **

Despite not liking his sister insulting him, Jaune could't help but feel a little happy that some powerful being stood up for him. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, as Jaune looked to see his master, Xero, gave him a reassure smile. He then saw his team and Ruby give him smile's as well, letting him know they were on his side.

Upon seeing the young arc meekly nod, BDS nodded in satisfaction at seeing his threat get through to the girl.

"I hate to interrupt, but may ask why are we here?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of his mug, as their host looked at him.

**"****My apologies. I just hate people insult others for something they had no control over" **At that he gave the stink eye to Nicholas and Jupiter, Jaune parents who stiffed but didn't say anything, having a good idea at what he was saying. It was true Nichols didn't train Jaune no matter how many times he asked, and with him putting down his son all the time, the rest of the family followed suit. It wasn't out of malice or hate just sheer stupidity and shame of how bad the boy is at sword play.

Never the less, the wolf shook it's head as he spoke again,**"Well as for why i brought you here is simple: I'm having you watch the future. _You're _future to be more acute."** That got a few surprised looks and some scoff's.

"Hmph, yeah right." Winter said shaking her head,"Ridiculous."

"Well he did take us away form our home and powers." Said Sienna, who would have said the same, but that fact and the idea of watching the future did sound integrating. Plus she rather not piss of the deity who flashed such powerful KI it nearly made her choke on it.

The fact she got to tell of a schnee only made it better. Despite her views being change not to long ago, she would still take a swing at the specialist. Her family still spread the hate her kind suffered after all. And has done NOTHING to stop it.

As said woman blistered at the high leader of the white fang, she could not deny the truth behind her words.

"Who will we be watching?" Asked Akame, as she wondered who they be following to find out their future. All the shows she's watched always had a main character they follow to revel the story. At that the wolf laughed.

**"Smart miss Night. Knowing already that their will be a main character. And it will be..."** He pointed a broken tail at them,**"Him."**

He pointed at Xero, who blinked owlishly.

"Who, me?"

"That freak?!" Cardin sneered as he for a while tried to bully the unique fauns, but always got his ass handed to him on a sliver plate.

"What was that?" Asked a now very pissed off Sienna, with Adam, Ilia and even the belladonna's glared at the boy, with all of Xero's friends. Even now, the dumb shit hasn't learned his lesson. As For Xero he stiffed. Not at Cardin but at the idea of viewing the future. Did that mean-

**"And yes, many secrets will be revealed. For ALL of you." **At that many went ramrod like Xero, now feeling the pressure, as Salem merely looked curious. Despite the fact this being would reveal some of her hidden plans and piece's, they can be easily replaced. She heard form Cinder how the young Bloodthorn had ruined her plan to acquire the fall maiden's powers, only to be stopped by him.

Followed by how easily he tossed her and the other two like rag dolls in the process.

Cinder didn't say it out loud, but she informed her mistress how he easily moped the floor with her and was using a magic power that was equally, if not GREATER then the maiden's power. Many of her children have fallen to the boy, meaning any and all information on him was worth sacrifice a pawn or two to the queen of Grimm.

Knowledge was power after all.

So what if all her pawns were found out or killed. It mattered very little to Salem, who was immortal(Against her will though) and as such could find new pawns. And said pawns knew it all to well, if them starting to sweat was any indication.

However their were many who DID NOT like the idea of their secrets being revealed for several varied reasons.

Raven because not only was she the spring maiden but both Ozpin and Salem were here and knowing what she was...she'd never be left alone. However she was curious about the child this 'BlackDevilSwordsman' said would be the main character they would be watching. And why did she feel a pain of longing in her chest when she saw the boy that not only looked like her and her foolish brother, but reminded her of her long since dead,'Zasha'. Not to mention, that golden rosary around his neck looked JUST like the one she gave her young son before he disappeared. Raven didn't believe in coincidence's, but never the less, she knew all would be revealed in time.

Cinder because with her plans still in it's early stages and with little dust they've gathered, if Ozpin or oum forbid Ironwood found her out it all be ruined! And what's worse is their's nothing she could do to stop it, as if the young one of a kind fauns boy wasn't a problem enough already.

Many others also had similar thoughts.

Adam feared that Sienna would find out about his attempts to usurp her and his splinter group in Vale. Ozpin and his group, despite Salem being here feared just WHAT would be revealed during this viewing. Ozpin most of all. Roman however thought if he could figure out how the kid thought, he could escape form Cinder and live. Neo had similar thoughts as her boss? Lover? friend? Hard to say.

Others just looked curious.

"Um excuse me." Everyone looked at the farm boy, who they just realized was their. He squirmed a little under everyone's gaze, but stood firm.

"That's great and all, but what does this have to do with me? I'm not a huntsman or one in training, or even know anyone here."

That made everyone look at the wolf, he had a point. No one knew who the child was, so why was he here? Their host merely chuckled again.

**"Oh yes, they will as you young Oscar," **The now identified Oscar looked surprised at him knowing his name,"**but they will soon enough. As let's just say, the connection to Xero will be the same as over there." **This time Sienna looked surprise at that.

**"But i won't tell you though." **Now she was annoyed,"Why the hell not?" She growl, as she swore the wolf smiled through he split lips.

**"Where's the fun in that?"** This did nothing but make her more annoyed, as Oscar looked surprised. He would be apart of this?

**"Hehe, this be ****interesting, if nothing else." **Xero's dark counterpart, Aero, said form within Xero's head as he nodded. One might think Xero would't want his horrid past revealed, but he knew it was just in the past. That didn't mean it didn't hurt to think about all those who died in the final battle against that elf eared fucker. Nor did it mean he had to like it and while he could have tried to fight it, he felt this would be better to explain his story.

Better then he could explain it and seeing the future would certainly helped.

All thoughts were cut off by the host,**"So i leave you all to it. If you need any food or drinks, just think it and it'll fall in you're lap. Oh and before i go, i'll tell you this, i brought you all here, because you are not only ****connected to the future, but you all will met Xero at some point and show you all why picking a fight with him is VERY stupid.****"** Before anyone could say anything, he vanished.

"Well, that was informative." Roman said, taking a seat with Neo following. Everyone broke off into groups with the students taking the lowest seats, closest to the screen. Oscar took a seat next to Xero. The parents and siblings(Minus Raven) of said students took a seat above them. No matter how much they wanted to talk to them, they would have to wait. The teachers, Raven, Vernal, Atlas natives and shocking the white fang members took the upper seats with Roman and Neo. No matter how much Sienna and her fellow fauns hated it, that unearthly pale woman gave them all the Heebie Jeebies.

And for good reason.

Despite the fact Sienna rather be seating next to Xero, she wasn't sure she could do it, without a fight breaking out between her subordinates and the Atlas military personal. Oh well, she can wait.

Good things come to those who wait.

Finally Salem and her group took the right upper section of the theater. And like any other theater, the lights dimmed, as the screen turned on, showing a blackness, and soon a voice.

**As a child, i was scared of the dark.**

"Hey kid, isn't that you're voice?" Asked Roman, as said 'kid' nodded.

"Yep that's mine alright."

**Just like any other child, i dreamed of grander things. I wanted to go out and explore not just my world, but all the worlds. I wished for a chance, a reason to see all the worlds. Hehe, well as the old saying goes, be careful what you wish for.**

**(Play simple and clean, form kingdom hearts 1)**

"I like the music." Ruby said, as many listed the lyrics of the song. They all had to admit, it was very soothing, even Salem liked it.

**The screen change to show a ten year old Xero, wearing a simple black top, with red pants and shoes, doing something to a wall inside a small cave. **

This shocked everyone as they stared at the younger form of Xero. Or more specially...

"You're human." Ilia said, shocked. How? either you are human or fauns, you can't be both. So why was a younger version of Xero a human?

"Hmm, you look adorable." Chelsea said teasing her leader/master/lover. Being a Keyblade user, she knew a lot more then any one in the room, thus she knew his magic helped him blend into whatever world he went to. So being human as a kid, wasn't that big of surprise to her or the girls. Sienna had to agree with the pinkish eyed girl on that one. Though did wonder why he was human?

"The fuck?! What the hell?!" Adam all but yelled. It's bad enough he was around a bunch of humans and Blake but could do nothing about it. Now he finds out the traitor to all fauns kind is human?!

"Is that you as a child?" Asked Pyrrha, as Raven merely stared silent, looking at the screen with a glazed look in her eye, that contained barely repressed sorrow and in Qrow's opinion, scary hopefulness that makes or breaks a person. The kind of hope that can shift and change a person forever. And why should't she? The younger Xero looked just like HER Zasha, before he vanished form her life, and breaking her a little more. It did confuse those who knew her, even Vernal, did she actually care? Many figured she was just an uncaring bitch, but this gave everyone who knew her look at her in confusion. Though it did make Yang just a tab bit anger at her reaction to seeing the younger Xero, like she was seeing a ghost. Her mother hasn't even spared her a single look, yet the bitch stares at her little brother like he was something she searched for her entire life and has found it.

It wasn't fair and such bullshit! Why can't Raven look at her like that?

"Hey, how come you're eyes are purple and not red? And where are you're streaks?" Nora asked this, as indeed the younger Xero had simple black hair and purple eyes.

When he didn't answer, they all looked and saw the same glazed look in his eyes, Raven had. Expect this one had clear sorrow and nostalgic in his dark red eyes. Back then it was so simple, beat the heartless, find the keyholes and seal them, save the worlds. Simple and clean, just like the song. Seeing they would not get an answer they all turned back to the screen, as it resumed.

**The sound of a rock scrapping against the wall was heard, as the screen showed Xero at an angle. ****Soon he stopped, as the screen zoomed in on the wall to show a badly drew face of himself with his head sideways. He drew another face of someone else, and was giving them a star with his hand. Young Xero smiled at his bad drawing, but suddenly felt a daft and felt like something or someone was behind him!**

**So with a startle yep, he looked behind him,"W-Who's their?" Then the young boy saw a brown cloaked figure standing their. Their face was covered in darkness, with no viable arms or legs. **

**"Iv'e come to see the door to this world****." The voice was deep and obvious a male's, as the music turned dark and ominous.**

And just like the happy atmosphere turned just like the on scene, dark and ominous, as Xero went ramrod, glaring at the figure with pure hate. He subconsciously released powerful KI, making many, Salem included, sweat.

**"ANSEM!"** Areo yelled form within his head, as the Keyblade master himself released a few wipes of darkness form his body.

"Oh shit, boss's pissed." Kurome muttered, feeling a bit of fear form her lover.

"Anyone we should know?" Asked Roman, wiping sweat form his forehead. Oum fuck Cinder, he rather work for the kid then miss fore and brimstone, at least then he probably survive then. Hell even Cinder herself was sweating form the power he was releasing _alone._

"Seems like Cinder's met her match." Watts whispered to Hazel, who grunted in agreement. His whispered loud enough so Cinder would hear him, making her glare at the lanky tall man, who grinned obnoxiously at her. Despite this, she could't deny it, as their first fight Xero moped the floor with her and her subordinates with ease.

As for the boy himself, he just glared at the screen, before he spoke.

"His name is Ansem the seeker of darkness. One of the first of the Xehanort's."

Nobody knew what he meant by,'the first' but simply looked back at the screen.

**"Huh?" Xero asked, what did that mean?**

**"This world has been connected." The cloaked man said, as if it was common sense.**

**"W-what are you talking about?" What was he going on about.**

**"Tied to the darkness...soon to be complete eclipsed."**

"That doesn't sound good." Ren said, narrowing his eyes at the now named,'Ansem'. Salem however was integrated, what was this man talking about, as Ozpin and the adults looked worried.

**"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this?" Xero said, shaking his fist at the man.**

This got got a few laughs form the audience at seeing a young boy trying to look tough. It remind Qrow of when Ruby tried to act mature when angry. She looked more like a puppy glaring.

**Then he looked surprised,"Huh? W-where did you come form?" He wasn't their when he first came in and would have heard him coming, so where he come form?**

**However the man ignored his question as he said simply,"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." At this Xero once again, looked confused. What did that mean? His eyes widen, unless...**

**"So you're form another world!" He said, as ****realization hit him.**

"Impossible." Weiss said, shaking her head,"Their no such thing as other worlds."

Some agreed, while others weren't so sure, as the resident Keyblade wielders just laughed, expect Xero.

"Oh Weissy," Leone put an arm around the petite heiress, making the white haired girl glare at Leone's massive tits in her black tube top, being pushed up in her face. "You've got A LOT to learn."

"So their ARE others worlds?" Salem asked, now very integrated. Said lion girl just smiled,"Kept watching."

**"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." This just made the boy mad.**

**"Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there." **

**"A meaningless effort." This just made Xero even more anger, as he ****continued,"One who knows nothing can understand nothing." This just made Xero glare, as he looked to the brown wooden door for a second, before glaring back at the man, only to gasp again.**

**The man was gone.**

"Well, if that wasn't ominous, i don't know what is." Roman said, as he felt a chill go up his spine, as everyone, even Tyrian, nodded in agreement.

Talk about creepy.

And Tyrian thrived on being creepy.

"What did he mean by that though?" Glynda asked. One who knows nothing can understand nothing?

"I think, he was just trying to mess with Xero." Nora said, as the normally bubbly Valkyrie could't stop the feeling of terror shoot through her body.

"I don't know, but i got a bad feeling." Sun said as he looked at Xero,"What do you think?" He just shook his head, as he said.

"I not sure, but what i do know is this: He was right." Before anyone could say anything, the screen started again, by turning black again.

**He was right. As a child, you don't know much or understand anything. That's why, i had no idea of the danger we were in. Nor could i have foreseen what was to come.**

**The screen changed form blackness, to show Xero on his bed, with arms behind his head. It was night time in his room. **

**The boy sighed, as he looked out the window to see...**

**"A storm?" Their were black dark clouds, coming near the islands.  
**

"That's not a normal storm." Oscar said, with narrowed eyes. The way the clouds moved and looked, just wasn't natural. Being a farmhand, he knew when a bad storm was coming and had a pretty good handle on what storm it was. This one however...something wasn't right.

**His eyes widen, as he sat up right,"Oh no! The raft!" He quickly got up, before jumping out the window toward the shore. He ran a good few feet before stopping as strange creature's, pitch black in skin color, with yellow eyes suddenly came up form the ground like living shadows. They had a bug like ****appearance, with clawed hands and no mouths. **

**Battle music began to ring out.**

**His eyes widen,"It's the creature's form my dream."**

"You saw them in you're dreams?" Asked Miss's Arc, Jupiter, as Xero nodded.

"Man, you've got wired dreams." Neptune said, as the younger boy said,"Their called, shadows. The foot soldier of the heartless."

"The heartless?" Ironwood said confused, as he's never heard of anything like that. They looked like the Grimm, only missing the stark bone white armor and red eyes. He looked at Ozpin, who in response shrugged. He never seen or heard anything like this 'heartless' creature before.

Salem just looked on with interest, as did Watts.

**Seeing his wooden sword he used to fight, Xero grabbed it and tried to hit the shadows. Only for it to go through them. he tried a few more times, only to get the same result.**

**"Shit! This isn't working." Suddenly Xero looked up to the section of the island's upper land to see,"RIKU!" **

**Without a second thought and seeing his attacks would't do anything other then tire himself out, he made a mad dash toward the upper land.**

"Who's Riku?" Mercury asked, as Xero smiled sadly.

"My best friend and rival, for as long as i can remember." The smile on his face told everyone, the boy 'Riku' was dead. Ruby knew all to well, what is was like to lose someone you love. It was pretty obvious the two were close, so no one said anything, letting the 'movie' play.

**Moving fast and dodging the claws form the creature's, Xero raced up the wooden stairs of the cabin and down the wooden ****bridge. Soon he came to stop in front of the closed eyed, sliver haired boy. **

**"Riku! Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Rather then answer the question, Riku said.**

**"The door has opened." **

**"What?"**

**"The door has opened Xero!" The boy turned around to look at his best friend,"Now we can go to the outside world!"**

**This did nothing but make Xero more confused,"What are you talking about?! We've got to find Kairi!"**

**"Kairi's coming with us!" He said with such certainly, it threw Xero off guard.**

**The camera zoomed out, to show a huge ball of destruction above them,"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance, we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He held his hand out for Xero to take.**

**"Riku..." Xero wasn't so sure what he was talking about. But he didn't have time to pour on it, as a portal of darkness opened up below his feet.**

"Oh man, that's REALLY not good." Ruby said, as everyone was on the edge of their seats, wanting to see what will happen next. The events, combined with the music had everyone's blood pumping for more. Even the white fang members and the unmovable Hazel.

**The boy moved to reach for him, but another pool of darkness opened up below him, holding him in place, as he reached for Riku. **

**I didn't know it at the time, but that was the moment that would change everything. As my world came to an end., a new one opened up to me.**

**The older Xero's voice rang out, as the younger one was mere inches away form Riku's hand, but could't reach him, as the darkness over took both o them. **

**"PING" **

**A bright flash appeared, as once it died down, revealed only Xero, regaining his footing again after almost tripping, holding a large key shaped blade in his hand.**

**And Riku was gone.**

**Noting the gold guard, sliver key shaped blade in his hand, Xero heard a voice rang out in his head.**

**"Keyblade...Kingdom key." Xero didn't know what to make of it, but had a feeling everything would change.**

The room was silent, as the screen went dark. Till, surprising Vernal broke it.

"Damn." Yeah, no other word to describe what they just saw, as the narrator's voice began again.

**I was right. My home, the ****destiny islands were destroyed and taken by the heartless.**

"That name again." Ironwood said, as everyone leaned in once more.

**Creature's born form the darkness form within people's hearts. The darker the person's heart, the more they come. They want my heart ****especially. Because i wield the Keyblade, the one weapon they fear the most. **

"So their like Grimm?" Winter asked, as many thought about it. The way the other Xero worded it, they did sound like Grimm. Mine however butted in.

"The heartless are more or less like Grimm, but are much more dangerous. Unlike the Grimm, the heartless can come form anywhere at a moment's notice. They take worlds, by entering the world's core and do something to it that makes it unstable and ultimately make it disappear." Everyone was shocked at that.

Make the world disappear?! Qrow actually spit out his drink out of pure shock, as Raven mouth gaped. And she wasn't the only one. Salem and Ozpin, for all their time being alive, have never heard of such a thing. And that left many fearful, how the hell does something do THAT?! Jaune looked at his fellow apprentice in surprise, he hasn't been training to wield a Keyblade for long so this was news to him.

Mine noticing the look, said simply,"You'll learn soon enough." To which he nodded, as everyone looked to the screen once more.

**After my home was destroyed, i ended up on a new world called ****Traverse town. A world for those who lost their worlds to the heartless, like me. It was their i met those who knew what was going on and what i was chosen for. **

**The Keyblade, a weapon forged for one purpose: Fight the creature's of darkness and protect the worlds form oblivion. At the time, it was all so simple and i what i believed it to be. I would travel to new worlds, with my new friends and teammates Donald duck and Goofy to find the 'keyholes' of each world, fight the giant heartless guarding it to let their darkness spread and take the world, then seal it.**

**Simple right?**

"Yeah, simple." Roman drawn out obnoxiously, making Xero glare at him.

**Wrong. **

**As it turned out, a group of people were controlling the heartless. The worlds i visited had their own villains, who used the heartless to push their own plans however me and my friends were able to beat each one. However at some point, people were taken form their worlds. At the time i didn't know why, but soon i would find the answer. In one of the worlds i found not only Riku, Kairi as well. Sadly however,it was anything but a good reunion. Riku was working with the heartless and Kairi was in a comatose state. It was only later when i arrived at hollow bastion did i find the HER.**

**The one leading the villains, the one who had my home attacked and destroyed, the one who turned my brother in everything but blood against me, the one who would become one of my greatest ****adversary.**

**Maleficent the dark fairy queen.**

Many frowned at this, while others smirked.

Raven on the other hand, could't help but feel a surge of anger rip through her. How DARE this Maleficent hurt _her Zasha._ At this point, Raven had come to the conclusion, this Xero bloodthorn was in fact her long lost son. Let's be clear, her boy vanished form her one day. No body was ever found and with this revelation of other worlds existing, combing that with his looks and the fact he used to have just black hair and purple eyes, just like her only son, and the fact he's the right age, all pointed to him being her son.

So the idea of this 'Maleficent' hurting her son was a big NO-NO. Yang was likewise. Ever since Summer rose died, Yang acted as both Ruby's protector and big sister. So when she learned she had a little brother, that was also abandoned by their mother, that protectiveness translated over to him as well. Despite not needing it, as he not only killed Grimm with ease, but every time Cardin tried to bully him, he got a swift ass kicking for it.

Ruby simply didn't like this Maleficent at all, as she obvious hurt her beloved big bro.

Sienna did nothing more then pity the dark fairy queen. She has seen the reports of her love, tearing and killing Grimm, humans and fauns alike they were tissue paper. Completely ruthless and without breaking a sweat.

It was kinda hot actually.

Salem could't help but want to met the dark fairy queen herself. Sounded like her kind of woman. Meanwhile Ozpin could't help but think if the two met, it would be disastrous. Many others were thinking the same.

**Despite me beating her, which was an up and down hill battle in on itself. I had to fight my best friend twice over and found out why Kairi was asleep. It turns out she lost her heart during the invasion of my home. Sometime during that event, her heart went inside my body to stay safe form the darkness. **

"Huh?" Was the general thought on everyone's mind.

**I found out then, that the ones being kidnapped where the seven princess of heart.**

"That sounds dumb." Cardin said, only to get a rock to the face.

"What the hell?!" He saw the thrower to be the lioness of squad Keyblade, who was innocently smiling.

"What, we could ask for food, so i thought of a rock and got one." She said, laughing.

**Soon enough i had to fight Riku. Again. But something was different about him, but his voice and weapon. It was like two people talking at once and his weapon was a Keyblade that, 'unlocks' people's hearts. Whatever that meant, but as far as i could tell it made a person fall into darkness by releasing their heart. **

**Which is ****exactly what i needed.**

"Huh, how's that?" Surprising enough, this came form Hazel, who had clammed down enough to ask the question. "I though turning into a heartless was bad?"

"Just watch." Was Xero's only response.

**The scene change to show a room filled with yellow and broken pipes, with a large heart shaped energy machine, with the four colors of blue, purple, green, and red. Their was an X lighting going to the middle.**** Around them was what one can describe as a mad ****scientist lab, with a comatose ten year old red head laying on the floor, a white duck in a blue shirt and hat, with a black dog like person wearing a green shirt, black vest and brown pants, looking concern, as a frustrated Xero waved his Kingdom key at the heart shaped machine trying and failing to do something.**

"Hold the scroll, are those two fauns?" Asked a surprised Sienna, as she saw Donald and Goofy.

"To be honest, i'm not sure." Xero said, as he never really thought about before. Being ten years old when he met them, he just figured it be normal.

"Great more freaks." Cardin said, once more getting more glares, as Xero simply flipped him off. Honestly, all the beatings he gave the boy must have given him brain damage or something.

And he got hit with another Rock, courtesy of the stoic sliver eyed maiden of Xero's squad.

"Rude." She thought, keeping a prefect blank face, despite the smile threatening to come to her pretty pale face.

However, Ruby thought of something.

"Hey big bro, if their form another world, is it normal for them to look like that?" That made everyone look at Xero who paused for a second before answering.

"To be honest, i'm not even sure what normal is anymore. Iv'e been to many worlds, and in some of them i had to use magic to blend in. And believe me, iv'e been turned into everything form a mere-man, to a walking Halloween decoration, to a monster person, to a pirate, to a toy, to a walking card person, to a bloody dice of all things, and even once a lion cub."

Everyone stared at him, some with disbelief, others could't help but snicker.

"A toy? Really?" Kali asked with a laugh, as she had to admit, the thought was a hilarious one. Xero simply nodded, as some looked at him in disbelief. But before they could voice said disbelief and bright flash of light, blinded everyone. Once it died down, it revealed,"**HELLO!"**

The flash of light that surrounded Xero had turned him into a Mere-man. With a black shark tail, and no shirt revealing his slender, but muscular, scared and tattooed body that made quite a few females blush. Some like Yang and Leone leered at his body shameless(Despite Leone seeing it a 100 times already), others like Jean and Blake stayed stoic, but a pretty pink pained their other wise pale cheeks. The only female not effected was Ilia for...well ya know. Hell not even Salem, Kali or even Raven were immune to the growing boy's body.

He had tattoo's that could be the same as Sienna's tiger strips, that went up his arms, back, neck and sides. He had a giant cross on his chest that was very detailed, painted in black and purple, going down his sides, neck and down his 12 pack abs. Then their's the huge "X" across his chest that has long since healed, Ruby had to admit, it looked very painful. Along with a number of slash's across his body, the giant X stood out the most. It went well with his other tattoo's.

As for Xero he just looked shocked and moved his tale, moving it once then twice, he felt his eyebrow twitch as he spoke,"Why do i get the feeling this is gonna be a recurring theme?" Ruby, despite blushing and feeling wired, looked at his tail and could't help but think.

"I want to touch it."

And so she did. Before anyone could stop the girl, she started rubbing his tail, getting a blush form Xero.

"It's...rubber." She said, as she continued to rub him up and down.

Not like that you perverts. I meant his tail.

Despite this, Sun had to ask.

"But why would you need to blend in? Weren't you their to help the worlds?"

"I was, but to protect the world order. If the inhabitants found out i was form another world, chaos could erupt. The worlds were separated and disconnected form one another. Each one grew and evolved into it's own world. What's more, is that a Keyblade wielder isn't meant to meddle in the affairs. Why i don't know, it's just the way it is, but figured it had something to do with protecting the world order." Xero said trying and failing to kept his blush down, as Ruby didn't stop and what's worse is Sienna joined in. The high leader of the white fang had to admit, the human was right.

It WAS rubbery.

Truth be told, he never really figured out what would happen if the truth was exposed. But he rather not tempt fate.

"But knowing you, you could't help but meddle." Akame more said, then asked with a cute smile on her pretty face. Thankful the young girl and woman stopped rubbing his shark tail, as he now looked sheepish.

"Guilty."

"How does one become a Keyblade wielder?" Ghira asked, making everyone, Cinder especially wanting to know how one gained such power. If she got the power of this 'Keyblade' It would't matter if Ozpin, his allies, or even Salem knew who she was and what she planned to do, she be unstoppable.

His answer dashed that hope however,"It's a bit more complicated, as no one can just wield a Keyblade. It's really hard to explain, but the best way i can say it is that a person must have a strong heart and be worthy. Even now, i'm not sure." He thought for a moment before speaking again.

"A heart that's weak, indecisive, full of hate or greed or just plain filled with darkness can't wield a Keyblade. t's why most wielder's start training as children, because their hearts are full of light. Untainted by the darkness of the world." This caused Cinder to grit her teeth. He just basically said she can't wield one. This included Adam as well and quite a few others. But before anyone else could speak, the screen started playing.

**"It won't work! The keyhole's incomplete!" Goofy said, as Xero dispelled his Keyblade.**

**"Damn. Seems the only way to complete is too...wake Kairi up." He said, as he looked at his still sleeping friend. "But how?" The camera zoomed out as it showed the a Keyblade. It had a red guard, and black blade with a pointed end,**

**"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts." He muttered thoughtful.**

**"I wonder." He walked toward it, getting confused looks form his teammates.**

**"Xero?/Xero?" Stepping to the dark Keyblade, Xero grabbed the handle, getting a better look at it.**

"No way..." Yang's eyes widen, as did everyone else's.

"He's not going too.." Weiss said in disbelief tone, as Jean nodded, her sliver eyes uncharacteristically wide.

"He is." The browless girl said, feeling a bit of pink at her pale cheeks, as did several woman at what they knew was about to happen. It made quite a few hearts throb in shock and happiness at his selfless gesture.

**"Xero! Hold on!" "No wait!"**

**Goofy and Donald yelled, as the boy turned to them and smiled. Then without another word, turned the Keyblade's tip toward himself and...**

**"PING"**

**Stabbed himself, making a light appear out of his chest.**

**The Keyblade turned into six different light, them actually began hearts of the other princess, all flew out the room and back into their owners, as it showed Xero again, this time, another heart leaving his body and going into Kairi. His gambled worked as Kairi awoke and with a flash of light, showed everyone the keyhole was now complete.**

**But at a high price. **

**At the same time, Xero's body became ****transparent and with a smile he fell backwards in slow motion. **

**"Xero! Xero!" Donald yelled in horror, running to him in slow motion.**

"XERO!" All his friends, loved ones, and just general all the good guys, Sienna, and even Ilia yelled in shock, at the Xero on screen was disappearing.

**Kairi slowly got up and upon seeing what was happening, the motion returned to normal, as she yelled,"Xero!" She tired to catch him, but as so as she grabbed him.**

**"PING" **

**He ****disappeared completely in little lights, making the redhead gasp.**

**"No Xero! Come back Xero!" Donald yelled out in desperation, as his friend just vanished.**

Ruby, who had been holding onto Xero, tighten even more, at seeing the scene of Xero 'dying'. Her eyes were wide and teary, despite seeing Xero made it back alive. As did Jean, which was odd, as the girl had such a good poker face.

"You're insane." Weiss said, with wide eyes and mouth gaping. She looked at Xero and asked,"How did you know, you could be turn back?" She didn't know much about this whole thing, but if he was here, then that means he somehow turned back. So how did he know he could turn back?

"I didn't."

Silence. So thick, you could hear a fly fart.

"You...you didn't know?" Emerald asked, shock evident in her voice. Once he nodded, the green haired girl all but yelled,"Why then?"

"Simple really: I had to take a gamble and won. Besides, as long as Kairi was fine i didn't care what happened to me." He said making quite a few females blush at his willingness to go so far for someone and once again many hearts throbbing at that. At this revelation made a lot of the males to smile with pride at him. Others though just gagged(Adam, Watts, Cardin, Cinder).

**The screen went black as Xero's voice began again.**

**I really don't remember what happened afterword. What i do remember is falling into an abyss of blackness. I was falling into darkness.**

Ruby and Jean tighten their hold on Xero's arms, making him groan at feeling his much needed blood being cut off.

**However, i got lucky. Someway, somehow my heartless found it's way to Kairi and she brought me back form the darkness and turning me human again.**

At that the two girls lost their iron grips, but didn't let go. Nether did Akame, who had at some point snaked her way onto his lap, and stay their. Despite his slippy lower half, she had a comfy spot.

**Back to normal, me and my friends escaped hollow bastion, to regroup and figure out what to do. At the time however, i didn't realize when i turned into a heartless, i created the by-product of a heartless: A nobody. **

"A what?" Qrow asked, as Xero just sighed.

"Stop interrupting and you'll find out."

**The body left behind once the heart is taken. If the person had a strong enough heart, the body would began to act on it's own. However my heart was so strong it created the strongest type of nobody so rare, he was the ****thirteen one. But that's for later on. **

**Arriving back in town, i talked to Leon and the others, where i found out the one who was behind everything. **

**Ansem the seeker of darkness. **

**The one was TRULY pulling the strings form behind the scenes. The one who had not only destroyed my home, but had ****manipulated both Maleficent, and my best friend before he took over his body. **

Many had questions, but opted to stay silent, as they'll find out soon enough.

**After fighting through wave after wave of heartless, i confronted the son of a bitch, on my own island. Or at least, what was left of it anyway. Then me Donald and Goofy defeated Ansem, who tried to use a smaller version of 'Kingdom hearts' to gain more power of darkness. However, it backfired as he forgot one thing:**

**Kingdom hearts is light.**

**And he was destroyed as a result.**

**But it wasn't over. The giant door that was kingdom hearts, lead to the realm of darkness. One might think of it as the home world of all heartless. To close it, me and Riku had to close it, while on both sides. To close it for good, me and king Mickey who was on the other side of the door, wielding a Keyblade of his own, had to ****synchronize our Keyblades to seal it for good.**

**I thought my ****journey was over. After defeating Ansem, with the worlds all taken by the heartless restored and Kairi safe at home, i thought all that was left to do was find Riku and king Mickey.**

"Sounds like a good way to wrap everything up." One of the older arc sister, Jade said with a smile. Everyone did have to agree with that.

**I could't have been more wrong.**

And just like that, smiles turned upside down into frowns.

**My first journey, whom i thought was one of the hardest things i've ever done in my ****admittedly, short life, was just the first blight. The first wave of what was to come. I didn't realize it at the time, but i had unwillingly and unknowingly got into a decade long war that would decide the fate of not just my world, but the fate's of both the realm of light and darkness.**

"Just what in the hell did you do kid?!" Qrow all but yelled. Seriously, the older Xero was making it sound like he was in some sort world ending kind of thing, but on a more larger scale. The same went for everyone, just what in the hell has he been doing?!

This made Xero sighed once more, as he said,"I could explain it, but i get the feeling the screen will show us, so again, stop interrupting." That got a few grumbled's, but everyone stayed quiet, as the screen started again.

**I really don't remember what happened next, all i know is that i went to sleep for nearly a year. Along with Donald and Goofy. When we woke up, we had only one clue as to what happened.**

**"Thank Namine." **

**As it turns out, Namine is the nobody of Kairi, just as Roxas is my nobody. Because of the closeness between me and Kairi, Namine had a ****special power. One that had power over my memories. I had lost mine in ****castle oblivion, where i slept, so she could repair them. I only found out after i met my nobody. But that's beside the point and will come much later.**

**We got out of the old mansion and wondered Twilight town for a time, till we ambushed by our new enemy: Nobodies. The lowest and most common form of nobodies know as dusk's. The same ****category as the heartless's shadow's. Very weak, but attack in numbers. We got overwhelmed and would have been possible killed, but lucky king Mickey saved us. Then he pointed us in the right direction where we could learn what has happened during our long 'Nap'.**

**At one point, i could have taken them on, but i had forgotten most of my spells. Turns out napping for a year can be really bad for you're health.**

Some chuckled at that, but otherwise said nothing.

**Anyway, me Donald and Goofy took the train to the ****mysterious tower home of master Yen Sid. A former Keyblade master and Mickey's mentor. It was their, we learned of what was really going on. **

**The scene change to reveal an teen Xero still in his red and black clothing, but obviously to small for him, and he aged a little form a kid to a more teenage face, with his black hair growing longer and wilder.**

"Fuck me! He looks just like Raven/me, when we were younger." The branwen twins thought to themselves. Qrow with despair, and Raven with dangerous hope growing. While she believed Xero was her long lost son, these 'views' just kept proving it more and more. Along with a very creepy smile, that quite frankly sacred the piss out of some people.

**With Donald and Goofy beside him, they looked at Master Yen Sid. He was a tall man, lanky, wearing a blue rob and pointed wizard hat, with small pupils and a semi-****permanent frown on his face, with a long gray bread. Fitting for any wizard.**

**"But wait a sec, how come the heartless are still running around?" His friends both nodded at that, why were they still around? They beat Ansem so they should't be around.**

**Right?**

**"You're past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of heartless form the great darkness: Make no mistake about that."**

"In other words, you didn't stamp them all out." Winter said, making Xero shake his head.

"Not quite."

**"However the heartless are darkness made real and darkness lingers in every heart. The heartless are fewer, but while darkness exists in even a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate." That made Xero and his friends slump.**

"So you can't get rid of them." Raven said, more then asked. Before anyone could protest, Xero nodded in agreement.

"Is their really no way to get rid of them?" Asked Weiss, as Xero said,"Unless humans and fauns stop being themselves, then no. Even then every heart would need to be filled with light and giving our current company..." He trailed of looking at Salem's group and Adam. Everyone got the message, despite some glaring or just not caring.

**"Now it's time we speak of the enemies that you will encounter." With a wave of his hand, the old wizard created another Donald, ****surrounded by light. This got a surprise,"WHA?" Form said duck.**

**It then change in a flash of light, revealing a shadow.**

**"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a heartless. The heartless are always lurking and ever seeking new hearts to capture. Never let you're guard down." He got nod's form the three.**

**So with another wave of his hand, he created another creature in a bright circle. This one was tall, had no face and was gray humanoid. It swayed side to side, with blue lines traveling up it's side and had no hands, only sharp pointers. It had an odd 'T' shaped symbol on it's odd head.**

**"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will be they good or evil, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of it's own. An empty vessel, whose heart was stolen away, a spirit that goes on even as it's body fades away form existence. For you see, nobodies do not truly exist at all." **

**Staring at it, the nobody, Yen Sid moved on."Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse. They only pretend to have hearts. You must NOT be deceived!" He made sure the last part got across.**

**"Nobodies...they don't exist." Xero said in understanding. **

"Well that's informative." Qrow had to admit, that made a whole lot of sense. Nobodies were like Grimm, baddies.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg." Xero said, making everyone look at him in surprise. There's more?

**"Now then the being you see before you is known as a dusk. They are the most common form of nobody. But their are others, some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant." Xero and company nodded at the master. **

**"On your journey you will meet an alarming number of dusk's. They will all attempt to do you harm. Still they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness." As he said this, the dusk change to show a man in a black coat.**

Both Adam, Roman, Winter, Cinder and Blake all stiffen at seeing that VERY familiar black coat.

**"The beings you see before you, are different. These powerful nobodies have formed a group called ****organization 13. It commands the lesser nobodies. While heartless act on instinct, nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working toward a goal, one we do not know is."**

**As a child i was sacred of the dark. And as a teen, i fought against it, but never truly understood it.**

**After visiting master Yen Sid, with new clothing and powers, i set out on my second journey. The same as the last one, only this time, instead of sealing the keyholes, i had to fight both heartless, nobodies and the shady ****organization 13. Though to be honest, when i first saw them face to face in hollow bastion, their were only eight members. **

**Some of the members had been destroyed prior to me meeting, when it actually WAS me who destroyed them in castle ****oblivion.**

"Castle what now?" Spoke a new voice, that made nearly everyone jump and looked behind to see Penny, Coco and Velvet form team CVFY.

"Ah Penny, where did you come form?" Ruby all but screamed in shock. Said robot girl just stayed silent, as the bunny girl spoke.

"Well, we were in our dorm room, then the next thing we know, were here." Everyone just looked at the new arrivals, wondering how the hell did they not notice them arrive?

"Also why does Xero have a fish tail?" Velvet asked, with a blush at staring his chest.

"No idea." Was Ilia's response, as they got no reason as to why he suddenly turned into a mere-man. But before anyone could say anything, the movie began again.

**For the most part, my second ****journey was like the last. Only instead of fighting just the heartless, i had to fight the nobodies, visiting both old and new worlds, along with my friends. Old and new. Due to many of the old highways began closed, after restoring the worlds taken by the heartless, during my first journey. **

**Hollow bastion, once heartless HQ, was revealed to be the home of Ansem the wise. The REAL Ansem.**

"Their's two now?" Asked Ghira as Xero, who was absentmindedly running his clawed hand through Akame's black hair, something the girl appreciated if her mewling was anything to go by, answered without stopping.

"Yes. The man we saw, was his appreciate who not only betrayed and banished his master, but stole research and as a final 'FUCK YOU' stole his name as well." Many grimaced at that. Damn talk about a final 'screw you'.

**Naturally i was kinda pissed, the Ansem we beat was nothing but a fraud. Make no mistake, he had to be stopped, but that's beside the point. **

"I be pissed to if i went through so much trouble, only to beat a fake." Qrow said, taking a swing of his flask.

**But before the King could tell me what was really going on, Hollow bastion was attacked by a massive heartless army.**

**The scene change to show...**"OH OUM!"

Everyone mouthed gaped at the new scene the threaten showed.

Even Salem and her group.

**However it was during the battle did we learn not only who was the leader of ****organization 13 but who his nobody it was. Someone Mickey had actually met before this whole mess started.**

**Deep within the great maw, was nothing but heartless knights for miles. The scene change ****multiple times, showing different people fighting them off. Soon the image change again, to Xero and his friends with king Mickey running through the empty arena, where they came to an abrupt stop.**

**"Huh?" Mickey looked confused, as did the trio.**

**"What's with them?" **

**Before them, over a thousand heartless knights just stood still, like lifeless dolls.**

"Okay, that's just creepy." Neptune said, after seeing the motionless knights.

**"Hey!" Goofy yelled looking up, as the others did the same.**

**Just then, on the ridge overlooking the great maw, a ****dark corridor opened up. Once it died down, it revealed a dark skinned man, with sliver hair and amber eyes, looking down at the four. **

**"It's the guy who's NOT Ansem!" Donald said, as Goofy ****continued. **

**"You mean it's his nobody!" **

**"The leader of kingdom hearts organization 13..." Xero said, staring at the man.**

**As the four looked at the man, Mickey had a look of realization on his face.**

**"Wait a minute, now i know!"  
**

**Flashback**

**"Wise Ansem, i'm here to seek you're advice." **

**The scene change to show the mouse king inside a room, with a lot of ****research notes and martial's, along with pink hearts in vial glass's. In the middle of the room was a man, with straight blonde hair comb back and brown eyes, wearing a red scarf and white doctor coat.**

"Huh, he does look like the other Ansem." Jupiter commented with a hmm,"Only he has blonde hair and not silver."

**"I'm glad we have the ****opportunity to speak, like this my friend. I'm intrigued by you're hypothesis and i'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it." Then Ansem's smile turned into a frown.**

**"Still, i'm concerned about the stability of the worlds."**

"Oh man, that really doesn't sound good." Jaune said with worry in his voice.

"No kidding." Jean said, as Miria who had stayed silent turned to her leader/lover and asked.

"Any idea about what their talking about?" Everyone looked at the dark Keyblade master, who shook his head.

"Sorry. But his majesty never told me."

**"Yep, that's what worries me too." Mickey said, looking down in worry.**

**"The door's that appear." Ansem mused.**

"Door's? The hell do door's have to do with this?" Many sighed at the Cardin thick headedness, making Miria, who has never liked him and the fact, he hit on her. made the sandy haired girl a bit vicious.

"Maybe, if you used you're head once a while, you know." Cardin looked anger at that, but knew he could do nothing within the room and the painful fact, the sliver eyed girl could kick his ass seven ways to Sunday.

**"The place the heartless seek." The man put his head in his hands," I fear my research may have brought this upon us." **

**"KNOCK, KNOCK." **

**Just then, a knock on the door brought the two's attention to the door, that opened to reveal a sliver haired young man, with dark skin and brown eyes. He wore a white coat like Ansem.**

**"Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment i presented the other day, with your ****permission, i'd like to proceed-**

**"I forbid it!" The young man was cut off, by said master.**

**"Forget this talk of doors and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled." He said with ****absolution in his voice.**

**"But master Ansem, I've been thinking-" The young man tried again, only to be cut off again.**

**"Xehanort. Those thoughts are best forgotten." The now named Xehanort wanted to argue, but backed down never the less.**

**Flashback end**

**"Now i remember!" **

**Back in the present, Mickey told the trio what he knew.**

**"Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of organization 13, is Xehanort's nobody!"**

**With that, Mickey summoned his Keyblade and rushed off, making Xero nodded,"Let's go."**

**But before they could, the motionless heartless started moving and proceed to ****surrounded the trio.**

**With a growl, Xero summoned the kingdom key and said.**

**"Move it!"**

**"We can't let Xehanort get away." Donald said, as Xero nodded again.**

**"Right!" Looking behind him, his friends gave him a thumbs up, before charging toward the army, as Xero did the same.**

Just then the screen went dark, making quite a few people very unhappy.

"Hey, what happened?" Ruby asked, as their host appeared in a vortex, surprising everyone.

**"My ****apologizes, but iv'e hit bit of a sang and it's going to take awhile to fix. So please be patient while i finish fixing the problem." **

Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared again, leaving many very unhappy.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said, as everyone decide to get comfortable, looks like their going to be here for a while.

* * *

**DAMN! Once again, one of the longest chapters iv'e ever written.**

**Okay, i like to get a few things ****straight. First of all, yes this is a promo for this very story ruby and the gang are watching. Now second, this wasn't the plan, i planned to have both this AND the rewritten version of this out the same day. But due to my new shift at working, iv'e been up since 2:00 am today. It's been draining me quite a bit, i don't have the will to do this. I'm not quitting, just that i'm very tired and until i can get back on day shift, don't expect any updates for at least a mouth. Really, night shift sucks! I really wanted to do this right, but felt this would help you all understand what's going on. **

**Plus this story was LONG overdue for a rewrite and i'm doing the best i can. Also i felt like this chapter is long enough to satisfy a few of you, wanting this story rewritten already. Another thing is for some reason this helps me write better, as i can just copy what's on this file and put over on the other file.**

**As for Sienna and Raven's reactions, trust me i have fun plans for them. As if you read up top, i scarped the first story, but not entirely as some elements will remain their, like Adam and Blake's fight. As you may have noticed i did throw in some characters form different animes to fill out the XERO Squad, here they are form.**

**Akame ga kill: Akame, Esdeath, Leone, Chelesa, Mine and Kurome.**

**Claymore: Jean and Miria**

**So yeah, after i get back on track, you'll all get faster updates. **

**Hopefully.**

**Anyway, if you have any questions, just leave it in a review or PM me.**

**Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow!**

**Second chapter's up, which means iv'e got the revised version of this story. Oh yeah and i forgot to mention Argo is form SAO, my bad. I won't waste you're time, so let's just jump into it. But i will say this, the events i'm focusing on, is simply in my mind are the main plot points in the stories in between the games. However during KH 3, the events will be changed and take a different turn, as the final battle will still happen, but will be different and a lot more heartbreaking that will shaped Xero into who he is now. A lot of things will be change as the events during KH 3 form the start will be show, before it complete goes in a different ****direction along with the final battle as well. Quite a few other anime and game ****series will be mentioned and told at the very end of the chapter. **

** I don't own RWBY or Kingdom hearts, so you know the Drill: Read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Xero bloodthorn part 2**

Some time had past after their host had left them to 'fix' what ever was wrong with the threaten. Everyone went of to do their own thing, with Xero thankful being turned back into his fauns form.

Meaning he got legs back!

At the moment, he was in what they discovered the arena, that basically let's you create whatever opponent you want and allow you to fight it. Which is what Xero was doing right now.

"**Firaga!"**

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!"

Xero launched three fire spells against a large demon tower trying to attack him. The fire burned quite a few of them, but they just moved to attack a different way, making Xero jump back to prepare another spell. In the stands, many came to watch the boy fight.

Well all of beacon staff, his squad, friends, Sienna, Raven and family came to watch. Salem and her cohorts came to see just how big a threat the boy really is, The same could be said for general ironwood. He had heard tale of the young bloodthorn, form both people and even his own soldiers form when he saved them and Winter form what he now knows as the heartless. As a matter of fact, he was fighting the very creature that attacked the base Winter was at, nearly 14 mouths ago, when they began the hunt for the "Black death."

A nickname people had given the young fauns, as he's slaughtered both Grimm and people in spades for hurting innocent people. The reason being they called him that was really simple. wherever he goes death is bound to happen. The boy attracts Grimm like a magnet, a big one. Not that it mattered, as each time it was a one sided fight, with the tiger boy winning. And he's always wearing that black coat of his.

Ruby could't help but sigh in envy, same as Yang. They knew their brother was powerful, but after the first viewing, they've just barely scratch the surface of what he could do. Then they remembered how Xero explained how someone becomes a Keyblade wielder and wonder.

Could she wield a Keyblade?

Cardin was close to pissing himself. He knew the young fauns was strong, but didn't know he was THIS strong and with what happened on the rooftop before the trip to forever falls. He was rethinking his life choice's.

Raven was just proud her spawn was as powerful as he was. Though it was no surprise, he was her son after all. Even after all that's happened, she was just happy her only son was alive and well. The fact he had become so powerful was nothing more then icing on the cake. As she believed the strong survive and the weak die, so to her, seeing this made her very happy.

Tia-yang could't help but feel like he was watching a younger Raven. Even during their first year, Raven showed herself to be both strong and flashy with her dust swords. Destroying anything that was foolish enough to get in her way and did it like she was swatting a fly. Now he felt like he'd gone back in time and was watching a young Raven all over again.

Ozpin knew he made the right choice in letting the young Bloodthorn into beacon, along with his other friends, He had a feeling that their was something he and Xero shared in common, but could't figure out what. Now it all made sense and what they've seen so far is only the first of it all. Despite seeing only a little bit of his past, he knew they both felt the same pain of loss.

Ilia was currently wondering about her life choice's. Why were the white fang picking a fight with this guy again? Adam was thinking the same thing, but didn't let it show. After the fight on the train, he knew all his plans were threaten by his mere existence alone!

Neo just wanted to see things die and if these 'heartless' were it, then fine. She was denied the carnage on the screen, so she get to see some carnage right here and now. Nora was likewise in that regard, SHE. WANTED. BLOOD! Damnit! Roman just wanted to make sure the 'Black death' was everything the stories said he was and making sure if he jumped ship, Cinder could't do shit. And Judging by the amount of damage and power the kid is throwing around, some which looked like some of those attacks would drain a veteran huntsman with just one attack, going against the kid is simply suicide.

Fuck Ms. fire and brimstone.

However despite her early thoughts, Ilia wanted to talk to Blake. She wanted answer's as to why she betrayed them, but had to wait for now. She didn't mind though, Blake really could't go anywhere now. However seeing as she and Adam were surrounded by not only very powerful people, but also the absolute LAST person they wanted finding out what they had planned for the white fang aka Sienna. Make no mistake, unlike Adam, Ilia really did believe that violence was the only way to get equality. Her parents died in a schnee dust mine, so it was easy for Ilia to fit in with the white fang.

However recently her faith in the white fang has been shaken to the core when she met Xero bloodthorn aka the black death and Leone. More so the fact Xero, a fauns, was stopping the white fang and Leone torn into Ilia, much like Xero had done to Sienna, but she refused to show it. That didn't mean the truth behind the blonde lioness words hand't effected the lizard girl.

Quiet the opposite in fact.

Maybe this 'viewing' would help her find the truth, as she honestly could no longer see what was true and what wasn't. She could no longer trust anyone, not even her own thoughts.

Mercury meanwhile had been thinking over what Xero had told him, when he, Cinder and Emerald tried to ambush Amber for her powers. Only to be stopped by Xero and by stopped, he means, he complete and utterly moped the floor with them. Shocking, during the fight, he questioned both himself and the green haired thief about why there following Cinder.

Like Mercury, Xero saw right through the wannabe witch. He told them she would use them and once that usefulness was over, throw them away like trash. Then the guy offer's them a chance to work for HIM instead of Cinder. His reasons were unknown why he gave them the option to work for him and even said he protect them form Cinder if they did decide to defect and she tried to hurt them. But before either could answer or even ask why, he grabbed the injured fall maiden and ran off too fast for the trio to follow.

Emerald was in denial about what he said about Cinder, but the silver haired assassin took the time to stew over it and after all he's seen...he was like Roman in that regard.

Fuck Cinder.

He just hoped the offer still stood and with them in this room, the chance of Cinder finding out about his probably betrayal was very high. If she wasn't already aware, he knew she had been keeping a tighter leash on him lately and not doubt had thought he was planning to jump ship. The only reason why he wasn't reduced to ash was as Xero said. His usefulness hasn't run out.

Yet.

The reason he followed Cinder when they first met was pretty simple really. He had no where to go, his father was dead and it made sense at the time. For a time, Mercury was able to get new legs, but knew Cinder was only using him, but could do nothing about it. He was strong, but Cinder was on a whole another level. Then Xero shows up and proves, while Cinder is on another level, he was in a completely different league then he thought possible. His father might have been an asshole, he taught Mercury this.

If you're forced into something by someone, then meet someone who offer's a way out don't think just take it.

He knew Xero could have easily killed all three of them, even before this all started. So why would he go out of his way to extend himself and Emerald a way out? The only answer Mercury could come up with, is that he was one of those guys that would rather make friends with his enemies, but would't hesitate to kill someone if he thought they needed killing. He was glad, he fell into the second category.

Hell, those two other white haired girls didn't even bother to jump in the fray. The fouled mouth one just keep laughing at the three getting there ass's kicked, while the other stayed silent and helped the injured and weaken Amber.

**"Bind!"**

His thoughts were cut off, as he heard the young Keyblade wielder yell out another spell, that was golden chains. The chains warped around the demon tower, making the shadows making up the demon tower, turn into a small ball, that were struggling to get out but could't. The fauns then grunted and started swinging the ball around and soon slammed it into the ground.

"BOOM"

Causing a large dust explosion to erupt in the arena.

"Damn. Kid doesn't waste anytime does he."

Qrow said, taking a swing of his flask.

**"No he does not." **

A new dark voice spoke, making a good chuck of them jump, Qrow included. Everyone turned to the owner of the voice and saw...Xero?

No, another Xero, with silver hair and black streaks. His skin was a dark tan, with amber/gold eyes. His clothing was the same as the other Xero, with the color scheme swapped. He sat with his arms spread out and legs crossed, with a smirk on his face.

"H-huh, what why?"

Sun looked back and fourth to the Xero fighting and one sitting next to them. The other 'Xero' smirk just got bigger, as he leaned on his hand, with his elbow resting on his leg.

**"What's the matter? That cat fauns got you're ****tongue?"**

Blake hissed like an actually cat at that and glared at him, that did very little to scare him. He and doc have seen far, far worse.

"Who are you? What are you?" Raven asked/demanded, as the Xero lookalike chuckled.

**"Who am i? Well, i guess you can call me the darkness in doc's heart ****manifested." **

"His darkness?"

Ruby muttered, but before anyone could say anything, the other Xero faded away, as the one in the arena came up to the stands, wiping some sweat form his brow.

"Phew haven't fought that hard in a while."

He looked at everyone,"Any idea on when the next viewing is suppose to start." And as if waiting for him to say it, an intercom rang out.

"_The next viewing will start soon." _

"Huh, that was quick."

Kali said, as everyone moved back to the threaten.

* * *

"Finally. Took him long enough."

Yang said, digging into a bucket of popcorn, wanting to see the fauns boy kick some serious ass. Everyone, yes even Cardin and Adam, were excited to see the young fauns take on an army of heartless. Everyone had gotten and returned to their seats, waiting to see what would be an epic battle. They had all taken there seats and were waiting eagerly.

Tryain meanwhile just wanted to see some violence, while Salem wanted to see just how the boy would fare against an army.

**"Sorry, but if you're expecting to see the giant fight of Xero Vs. a thousand heartless, it's not going to happen." **

BDS appeared before them again and his statement caused quite a few frowns.

"Well, jack hope you've got something good for us then."

Roman said, as Neo nodded with a big pout.

She wanted to see some carnage, oum damn it!

With Tryain agreeing.

**"Worry not. If you wanted to see an epic fight, you're going to get one. Xero,"** The fauns looked up at their host, suddenly having a sinking feeling in his stomach,**"do you remember a man named, S****ephiroth?"**

Xero paled feeling old wounds aching at the name, as everyone felt a chill go up there spines at the name alone. As for Xero, he was shivering, something his lovers noticed and was confused. Esdeath knew her lover was powerful, she go as far as to say OP(Overpowered) so for him to shiver like he is...

It didn't bone well.

Meaning this 'Sephiroth' was someone you did not take lightly.

Oh you have no idea Esdeath.

**"Well the next fight you see will be with him, but first things first. We are going to be getting more people." **That made some look up. More people? **"And one of the new people will be ****the former fall maiden, Amber,"** Cinder, Salem, Qrow and Ozpin looked up at that. Former fall maiden? What did that mean?** "You're wife and son, S****aphron,"** The oldest arc sister looked happy at that. **"And the other Keyblade wielders." **Miria got sinking feeling in her stomach, did he mean,"** And yes that also means Neideen." **

"Oh by the twins no!"

Miria groaned, making everyone, who didn't know the one eyed girl, wonder why she looked to be in pain.

"Why do you have to bring that pervert here?!"

She demanded, Making many look at her in confusion.

Pervert?

Ruby shivered, feeling wired again, as the rest of her team understood Miria's pain, Weiss especially.

Neideen liked the petite. And she had absolutely no problem with showing it.

They were just thankful Xero kept her busy and satisfied. Which was hard to do thank you very much.

But she just ignored the looks, glaring at the host, whom she swore was smirking.

"**Because i can." **

Before she could protest, a flash of light and new people arrived. Soon their stood Terra Cotta-Arc, her son Adrian, Amber autumn, Velvet crowe, Laura bodewig, Claire 'lighting' Farron, the fouled mouth Alicia(A2), the quiet Beth(2B), the stern Eva(Commander android white) Aqua, Asia argento Ravel phenex, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin alert, Shino (Sinon) asada, Natasha Romanoff(Black widow) Felicia hardy(Black cat) Roxanne, Sistina, Neideen, Flora, Helen, Deneve, Ophelia, Clare, Cynthia, Rafaela and Galatea.

"Huh?

"What the, where are we?"

"The fuck?! The hell are we?!"

"Alicia! Langue!"

"Fuck off!"

" Girls! Now's not the time for arguing!"

"Damnit Neideen! What did you do?"

"Oi! Why you blaming me?!"

"Because you're you."

Was Xero's deadpan tone, making everyone look to see everyone else.

"Xero?"

Clare looked surprised, before her questioning gaze turned stoic again, looking around,"Where are we?"

This made Xero sigh, as all the girls looked at everyone.

"It's a long story."

**One long ****explanation later:**

"Damn."

Shocking this came form the unmovable one eyed warrior, Rafaela, who's said one eye, widen in shock.

The new arrivals all had the same thought as the former number 5. The others agreed with the sentiment.

"_Well this'll be fun to watch." _

Teresa spoke form within Clare's head, as the woman's adopted daughter nodded. Her love never really talked much about his past, so this be a good chance to learn a lot about him.

"Well, it's not like we haven't seen weirded."

Said Helen with a grin, plopping down into a seat,"Who knows, could be fun."

Deneve sighed, typical Helen. But she would't have her any other way, as she took a seat next to her best friend. The two practical joint to the hip.

"Man, can't believe this."

Armin said mostly to himself, deep in thought. Not that anyone could blame him, after all, it's not everyday you get zapped into a threaten room that is showing you the future. This only made Leone grin, smacking the the blonde on the back.

"Ohh, come one Armin, this isn't the craziest thing we've been through together."

She told the only other male of the group. The blonde looked at the busty one.

"Yeah i know. It's just..." He trailed off, trying to find the right word. Thankful, Laura butted in.

"A lot to process?"

She asked, as Armin nodded. The red headed super spy on the other hand, merely patted Armin's back. Even his big brain, that was like Stark's but thankful not as obnoxious, had to have time to process all that.

"But still why did you bring us here?"

Asked the super spy, Natasha.

BDS simply said,**"I told you, to prevent what is to come."**

The redhead simply narrowed her eyes, she knew how to read people and could tell he was lying but had nothing to prove it.

For now.

"So will be watching mentor's life before he came to remnant?"

Amber had some idea of her teacher's past, but not all of it. It didn't help that Laura did not 'approve' of her being their shared mentor student and did nothing to hide that fact. The sliver haired girl, one eyed girl made her thoughts know quite plainly in her actions. Nothing life threatening, but more or less, insults and showing her up.

Laura simple proved SHE was the better pupil. Proving to her mentor, that she wasn't worth the effort.

What can you expect? She's German.

And she did not like the idea of anyone taking her mentor away.

BDS nodded,"**Quite miss Autumn. So before you all ask more questions, lets start the viewing, but first." **With that he vanished again and a bright light enveloped Xero once again. Once it died down, it revealed him in a new outfit. His vampire form, he wore complete black outfit with faded leather. He wore white gloves, with clawed finger nails. The shoulders of his jacket are gray, with very small wings on his upper back. His shoes were big, black and pointy with gray strips on them. His legs are wrapped in white and black bandages and his canines are more pointed and his face, around his eyes have become more ashen. He wore a pumpkin on the left side of his face and his hair was a lighter shade of black and sliver. He had single fang pointing out of his mouth on the left side.

"My vampire form?"

Xero looked down at himself, as Ruby zipped up to him, with stars in her eyes.

"Oh wow! You look so cool!"

Many just chuckled at this as everyone got comfy as waiting for the screen to start again. Though many did have to admit, Ruby is right. He did look pretty cool and scary.

"Heh, not a bad look for you kid."

Qrow said, taking a swing of his flask.

"Is this the form you took, when you went to Halloween town Xero-sama?"

Ravel asked, having a pretty good idea that it was, but wanted to know for sure.

"Yeah."

He smiled, feeling a wave of nostalgic hitting him. It has been so long since he even thought about Jack and the rest of Halloween town. Hell he hasn't even thought of any of his old friends since...

"No don't think about it Xero."

He shook his head, old wounds and scars that have still yet to heal ached a bit. Ravel frowned in concern, feeling his mood shift, thanks to their bond, but he shot her a smile, mentally telling her, he's fine. So she backed off.

For now.

The other girls noted the shift in his mood, but like Ravel they left it alone for now.

"So..." Ilia didn't even see her move, as the buff, short haired, one eyed woman, know as Neideen somehow moved form across the room, over the seats and wrapped an arm around the smaller woman in less the a second.

"What's your story, cutie?"

Ilia just stared mouth gaping, along with quite a few others. How the fuck did she move so fast?! Those use to her, just sighed, that didn't take long for her to find a new victim of her perversion.

Bloody Pervert.

"Should't you do something about that?"

Vernal asked, looking at the odd scene in front of her.

Roxanne of love and hate just snorted and waved her arms.

"Better her getting molested then us. We deal with her shit enough as it is."

"Swear!"

Ruby yelled pointing the Finger of Doom at Roxanne and holding out a jar, labeled,"Swear jar." The pig tailed woman just gave a flat stare to the other girl, who in response shook the jar a little, making it juggle a bit. Grumbling a little, Roxanne put a lien in the jar, making Ruby beam. She keep's this up then she'll be richer then Weiss. Roxanne tended to swear a lot, thus Ruby found a new scheme to make money.

Her dad, sister and uncle did that a lot too. It's how she was able to get the parts to built her baby after all. Alicia just glared at that stupid swear jar, she lost a lot of lien to that damn thing! She had to borrow some lien form her lover and friends for all the times she swore.

Which was a lot.

Like a ridiculous amount.

I mean like A LOT.

To he point, Ruby had made small fortune, form the two alone.

Cinder meanwhile glared at the new arrivals, the two she knew as A2 and 2B. The two white haired, blue eyed former androids were with Xero after they came to stop Cinder form taking Amber's power. Power that was rightful her's(Pssh, yeah right flame bitch).

Before more could be said, the screen started.

**Xero Bloodthorn part two:**

**Darkness rising**

"Well that's not ominous at all."

One of the arc sister's, Jade said in a sarcastic tone, as everyone felt a shiver run up their spine at the title.

Even Salem at the ominous title.

**After getting through the giant heartless horde, me Donald, Goofy and king Mickey had found Xehnaort's nobody, who now went by the name Xenmas. I hand't realized it at the time, nor did i think of it, but if you ****rearrange the words and replace the X with an A, it spills Ansem. Just one more screw you to his master.**

Many frowned at that.

"He really doesn't like his master did he?"

Sun asked, as Xero shrugged.

"It was more of mockery then anything else."

Lighting said, as everyone nodded, that made sense.

**Though we didn't get much form him and he vanished, along with king Mickey into a ****dark corridor. However in a shocking turn of events we learned what the organization was really after, thanks to Axel. The one who had be-friend my nobody, Roxas. Turns out the ****organization needed me, or more specifically my Keyblade.**

"Everyone wants one of those."

Tia said, as he noticed throughout their short viewing, everyone had that gleam in their eyes. The gleam of wanting something, especially that fall girl.

"Too bad many aren't worthy of such power."

Laura said, with a haughty tone and a German accent. She smirked, making others pissed at the one eyed girl, while others sighed. Laura had one of the darkest past in there group. She was like Akame, trained to be a soldier form a young age, only to be saved and freed by Xero, who she in turn swore her life to.

Like Jean, she was the honorable type.

And much like Jean, she fell for the tiger fauns.

"Agreed."

Felicia said nodding," Xehnaort is a prefect example of what could happen." The Keyblades all frowned and nodded with the white haired former thief, while Xero's eyes flashed at the mention of his worst enemy.

Martin Li, Norman Osborn and doctor Octavius, while villains, did what they thought was truly right and not out of selfishness. They did what they did, because they believed it was the only way.

Even if innocent people had to be hurt to achieve it.

Something Xero, Felicia and Peter Parker aka Spider-man could not condone.

"Who's Xehanort?"

Asked Terra, as she was still trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Our worst enemy."

Akame said simply, but their was a certain edge to her voice, that quite frankly scared quite a few people. Hell the air was growing colder, due to Esdeath growling at the mention of his name.

She hated that man.

**Because they needed hearts.**

"Huh?"

Was everyone general thought, till shocking Nora shot up.

"Oh! I get it! It's because the heartless capture hearts and those nobodies want them hearts!"

Everyone stared at the hyper girl, till they looked at Xero for confirmation, which he nodded.

"But why? Would't the hearts get released upon the heartless being destroyed?"

Asked Ironwood, who wanted as much information on both the heartless, nobodies, this 'organization 13' and of course the Keyblade.

"Maybe if you stopped interrupting, you'd learn something."

Sienna said with a smirk. Despite she too wanting to learn, knew the screen would tell them.

If only these morons stop talking!

Ironwood glared at the high leader of the white fang, but one look form Ozpin made him stop and sit down.

For now.

**A fun little fact about the Keyblade, is that while any other weapon can destroy the heartless, the Keyblade ALONE is the only way to release the hearts captured.**

Everyone 'Oh' at that.

**Then he told me, the ****organization had taken Kairi. Before he could tell me more however, another member, Siax if i remember right, had interrupted us. Axel had more or less gone against the organization's best interest and was consider a traitor. **

**All to help me.**

Many smiled at that.

"You sure he doesn't have a heart?"

Ruby asked, as Xero did nothing more then smile.

"Nah. Nobody or not, if you can see the heart, that's all you need to know, to see it's real."

"Yeah just look at Roxanne."

Galatea said with a smirk, getting a squawk form the woman.

"Hey!"

Though this did get a few laughs, making the pig tailed girl pout.

**Then in another shocking turn of events, after i had lost the will to fight, ****Maleficent, whom i thought had been dealt with, had come in to save me. If only so i could destroy the organization for her.**

**Even the most selfless actions can have selfish motives.**

"Sad, but true."

Ozpin said, shaking his head, as some looked down in shame, while others looked smug at the very true statement. Salem just smirked, yep she was liking the dark fairy queen more and more.

Armin just sighed, as did Mikasa did. That sounded an awful lot like the political bullshit back in their world. Natasha simply sighed, shaking her head. In all her time as a spy, she's seen her far share of corruption and many regains fall. Though she tended not to weep over such things.

What can you do?

Natasha's Russia.

**Anyway, we returned to Hollow bastion, to help Leon with a compute problem. **

**And not the simple kind either.**

"That doesn't sound good."

Winter said, as James sighed.

"Schnee, so far we seen what should have been simple problems turn into something completely different. I think it's safe to assume this is going to be different as well."

"Can't argue with that."

That came form another arc sister, Saphron(Form RWBY volume 6)

"No kidding."

Chelesa said, rubbing her forehead, already feeling a headache coming on.

**Turns out Ansem had created a compute program to protect the town. However the MPC(Master control program) went haywire and tired to blow up the town.**

"Say what?!"

Many all but screamed at that. Making all quite a few cover their ears. Those who had two set's of ears only made it that much worse.

**But thanks to another computer program named Torn, we were already to stop it. **

**If only for a little while, while we figure out how to stop it. To do that me and the other two half-pints had to go INTO the compute itself, to help Torn not only get past the heartless it created, but defeat the MPC. Which it made things even more harder, as it was ****constantly sending heartless out into the town, since it could't destroy it in one fell swoop.**

**Talk about a sore loser.**

"Hah, you can't help but make friends with everyone, can you?"

Helen said, laughing a little, as Xero shrugged.

"Meh, it's a gift."

Many agreed with that, as he made friends with a damn program of all things, he had to have some sort of gift. Shino actually blushed at bit, clearly remembering her, hating his guts.

But like many others, he broke down her barrier's and made her care.

"How did you _go into _a computer?"

Watts just had to ask, his time in Atlas while brief, let him know many of the kingdom accomplishments. But to hear of someone, a human, going INTO said computer, not even the most technology advance kingdom could pull that off. Ironwood had to agree with the man on this one, as Atlas had nothing as advanced as that.

Yet.

Xero just shrugged.

"No idea. I'm an islander boy, the most advance thing we had back home was a light bub."

That just reminded everyone he was indeed form the destiny islands. "How i'm i suppose to know how a super computer works?"

Fair point.

Many grumbled, but accepted the answer.

**Anyway, we helped Torn take down the MPC and restored it back to the way it is suppose to be. And by that i mean not a killer machine.**

Some chuckled at that.

"Yeah. Dealt with plenty of those in our world."

Beth whispered to Eve, as the long haired woman nodded.

Been there, done that, not doing it again.

**Afterword, we did a mop up of the remaining heartless and that was easy enough. However it was during my search did i met HIM.**

**The one winged angel of death: S****ephiroth.**

**The scene change to Xero walking toward the edge of the great maw, with a tall man, with long sliver hair and long sword attached to his hip, with his back to him.**

**"What is Cloud doing?" The man asked, not turning to see him.**

**Xero simply shrugged.**

**"Beats me."**

"That's a little odd."

Kali said, not sure what to think, as that was kind of out of the blue. Sistina on the other hand shivered a bit. Her one eye widen, the fear in her single eye clear.

"This isn't going to end well."

She said, mostly to herself. Everyone who already knew of how Xero got the scar on his glared at the man on screen, with some like Miria, Jean, Roxanne and even the kind hearted Cynthia glared death at the man. Velvet merely growled, releasing a few wisps of demonic power, as Lighting bit her lip so hard she drew blood, glaring at the winged man.

"This man is dangerous."

Adam said, his eyes narrowed under his mask. Despite being brought here against his will, he would take this unique opportunity to learn all he can about the one of a kind fauns.

This man however...something was differently off about him.

"You have no idea."

Ophelia said, narrowing her eyes. She remembered him all to well.

He was like her, back before she met Xero, only a lot colder and more calculating then she ever was. Hell, he was probably more ruthless then she ever was too.

"Is he a fauns?"

Asked Ilia, taking note of the odd wings on the taller man's body.

Lighting shook her head," No. He's was apart of the military program in my world called, SOLIDER. He was called the best and nicknamed 'The one winged angel of death'.

Ilia nodded, as Watts added his own two cents.

"Must be powerful then to get a nickname like that."

"He could wipe out a whole army of heavily armored soldiers with a single swipe of his sword and clever the planet in half without trying if he so desired."

Lighting said off handley nonchalant, as she waited for everyone reaction.

And she was not disappointed.

"PSSHHHSSHHHH!"

Those who didn't know him, did amazing spit-takes, even the unmovable Ozpin who had actually dropped his ever present mug making it shatter on the ground. Others like Cinder and Ironwood suddenly found themselves chocking on air, as some like Salem, had the jaw break through the floor.

Not drop to the floor. _Break _through the floor.

Hell Ilia even went white.

Not figuratively but _literally _turned sheet paper white.

Roman on the other hand, was chocking on his own smoke, to which Neo would have helped him. Had she not been frozen in pure shock at someone having that type of power. Cinder was like her mistress, wondering just how in the name of the seven hell's did some one grow that strong?!

Was it even possible? To grow so strong, someone could wipe destroy entire planets with a single swipe of their sword? If it was, how could she get such power?

Ozpin and his group all did a double take and nearly fall out of there seats in pure shock alone. Much like the students. Xero's group didn't surprised at all, they expected this kind of reaction. Not that they could be blamed though. Xero could't help but groan a little, what the hell was he thinking about taking on the one winged angel of death alone?

He was lucky all he got was the scar on his chest. Had Lighting and Cloud not gotten there when they did, he shivered at the implications alone.

**"That man was one of the strongest soldiers in history."**

A new voice spoke out with an absolutely heavenly voice with a mature tone, as another one, with a childish tone spoke next, equally heavenly voice that had a mature tone to it.

**"Quite sister. However, such power was wasted on him for hurting our beloved."**

"GAH!"

Everyone(minus Xero) jumped at the two new voices and looked behind them and...Oh.

All the males, yes even Hazel, Tyrian, Ozpin, Ironwood, Ghira, Adam and of course, Ilia Who's entire body turned red (Literary) and drew quite a few blushes and nose bleeds. Neideen and Sistina however gasped in pure shock.

Why?

Because before stood, er, floated two woman. Both had long golden blonde hair, with porcelain skin, and ocean blue eyes. They wore simple white dress's, that showed off their divine shaped bodies, with an unearthly glow and aura around them that demanded fear and respect.

"W-what, who are you? When'd you get here?"

Jaune stuffing his nose with tissue's, as the two woman looked at each other, then smirked at the crowd and spoke in union.

**"The twin goddess of love."**

No one said anything, just staring in shock, as the 'movie' started playing again.

**"By the way, who are you?" **

**Without warning, the man drew his VERY LONG blade and swung it at Xero, as he jumped back, summoning his Keyblade. The man then got a gleam in his eye, with his small smile growing a little wider.**

**"Now THAT'S an ****interesting blade. It would't happen to be a Keyblade, would it?"  
**

**Despite every instinct, every single cell in his body screaming,"RUN" Xero stood his ground.**

**"So what if it is?" **

**The man's smirk only grew, doing nothing more then make the pit in Xero's stomach grow ever deeper.**

**(Play ****Sephiroth's theme song)**

"Uh-oh."

Ruby said, after getting over her shock, sunk in her seat, upon hearing the new song.

"Shit. You know, a guy's strong, if he's got his own theme song."

Everyone looked at Cardin in shock, making the bully frown.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Weiss said,"Just surprised at hearing that form you."

The boy merely scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah."

The twins, Xero and his group. Their's hope for the Winchester heir after all.

**"I wonder." **

**The man said, as he got into a fighter's stance, raising his sword above his head," Will it chose me to be it's new master, when i defeat you."**

**Then without missing a beat, he vanished and appeared behind Xero, who quickly moved his Kingdom key to block twenty sword strikes, making a loud,"Clung's".**

"Twenty?!"

Raven nearly chocked on her drink at hearing that. Being a master of the sword herself, she knew people could do quite a few things with the blade. But this man, no this..._monster _her only son was facing, she...she didn't even see him move and he was able to deliver TWENTY strikes.

In a single strike.

Just what in the name of all that was good and holy was this man?!

Even Adam, who hated being here and could do nothing actually chocked on the air.

He was fast, but not THAT fast! And was having similar as Raven.

Who or what the hell was this guy?!

**"Hmm, not bad." **

**The winged said, with a smile, as Xero quickly closed the distance between and attacked. He brought the Kingdom key down on the man, but was blocked. Xero glared as the man's smirk never left. **

**The two trade blows. **

**Or more like Xero tried to hit him, but the man merely lazaly blocked each strike. Growling at this, Xero jumped back and aimed his Keyblade at the man, yelling.**

**"Fire!" **

**Shooting a large fire ball at the man, who merely smacked it away with his hand.**

Yang narrowed her eyes, pushing lips together as she noticed something.

"How come you haven't said any thing sassy yet?"

That made everyone, who knew or fought Xero, blink. It was true, Xero always sassed well...anyone really. Be they friend, foe, teacher anyone. Thought that was just how he was to be honest. He could be serious when needed and understanding when called for, but for the most part, he liked to annoy people. But he did back off, when he knew he was taking it a little too far.

"Hey Yang's right."

Weiss said, then blinked again, shaking her head,"Wow that felt wired to say."

Ignoring that maybe insult, Yang looked at Xero who said,"This was before i knew just how cruel life could be."

With his cryptic words said, everyone returned looking to the screen, as those who know what he was talking about, sighed.

Like many he learned it the hard way. Destroying his innocent soul and many others in the process.

**Though Xero tried to use that as cover to strike the man. Moving after he ****launched the fire ball, he moved behind him and tried to swipe at his back, only for the man, who didn't move his head, block his back.**

**"Clung"**

**Making a loud ring, as the two swords vibrate upon contact, shaking his entire body.**

"Okay, that looked like it hurt."

Mercury said, wincing at the sight.

You do know he's toying with you, right kid?"

Asked Roman, seeing how easily the man was manhandling the kid. Aqua meanwhile narrowed her eyes, seeing those tale tell signs.

Signs of the darkness she was all to familiar with.

**"Damn. He's toying with me." **

**Xero thought, gritting his teeth, feeling the violent vibration shake him. The fact the sliver haired never stopped smirking only made Xero even more anger.**

"Called it."

Roman said with a smirk, making Nat smack him upside the head. The Russian spy could't shake the bad feeling she got form the sliver haired man and only knew him form what Lighting had told her.

Was he really that dangerous?

**"Shit i need more power." **

**He jumped back and yelled out.**

**"Thunder!" **

**The gold lighting hit their mark, but the man wordless brought up a barrier blocking the lighting bolts.**

"Okay, that's just not fair."

Shocking enough, Nichols said this seeing how easily the swordsman was beating back his son's mentor.

Many agreed with the elder arc on that one, that was unfair.

**Growling more, Xero moved to engaged the man in swordplay, resulting in a serious of Clung's.**

**"CLUNG, CLUNG, CLUNG, CLUNG!" **

**But each one was blocked, making Xero even more anger. **

**Which shocked him a little as he was not normally a person that got anger so easily. But something about the man simply ticked him off and put him on edge at the same time. **

**The point is the man made him anger.**

**Very anger.**

**So anger in fact, essence of darkness being to seep out of his body as his eyes turned form purple to a sickly yellow. **

**"I need more power. More, more, _MORE."_**

Everyone jumped at the sudden change of Xero's voice and body. But the fact his voice changed, really scared a few people. This included the only baby in the threaten room.

"Oh boy."

Ophelia said, knowing full well what's going on.

"This isn't good."

Rafaela said, seeing that same look her sister had, before she awakened on her lover's face. The desire for more power to protect what you love or in this case, shutting someone up for looking down on you.

It's intoxicating and very addicting.

**I hand't realized at the time, but because i had already turned into a heartless and became human once more, my heart was closer to the darkness then i ever could have imaged. **

**Thus making me more ****vulnerable to the darkness's influence.**

"Is that a common problem?"

Asked Ghira looking at the Keyblade wielders.

It was Mikasa who answered,"Yes. All Keyblade wielders are vulnerable to the darkness, as darkness itself exists in every heart."

Ghira nodded at that, understandable. Thought that did pose more questions.

Glynda asked the next question.

"Does it happen often? Keyblade wielders turning dark i mean."

Mikasa pressed her lips together, trying to come up with the right words to say, but Armin beat her to the punch.

"Not as often as one one might think. Even then, the Keyblade wielder would become a very powerful heartless, but then their are those like...Xehanort."

Armin liked to think he was a fairly reasonable person. He wasn't one to judge a book by it's cover and would be willing to hear someone out on why they did what they did. He did with Annie, even though it was plain as day, she was the female titan. He helped Peter find out _why _Martin Li created the demons and discover his connection to Oscorp and Norman Osborn. Each one of them was hurt, brainwashed or simply didn't think their was no other way and some remorse for what they had done.

But never the less, they truly believed what they were doing was right.

But Xehanort...

Not him. He was just selfish.

That man was a monster in human form. Not even Esdeath was that bad, when they first met. She was a sadistic, yes, but she at least admitted it and was honest with herself.

It seemed everyone agreed with the blonde, as they all turned back to the screen. But before it could start, a door appeared in a flash light, confusing everyone, when BDS reappeared.

**"Miss Terra, i do believe it be best you take you're son to another room. What's coming next is NOT baby ****approved." **

Wordless Terra nodded taking her son to the next room, as Saphron watched her wife and son leave with a worried expression, but understood why. She had a feeling the next few viewings were only going to get worse.**(FYI i'm not going to write that ever time Terra goes into the other room, only during the real bloody and dark scenes like this)**

You have no idea.

**Back to the fight, Xero growled as more and more darkness went into his body. His skin started to become more and more black, as the darkness covered his entire body.**

"Oh man, that's REALLY not good."

Sun said, in a worried tone, seeing the blackness crawling up his body. Xero's friends and family all looked very worried at that, as Tia looked very worried for what might as well be his son. Raven however was griping her son so tight, it threaten to break under the black haired mother's grip.

Even if she didn't realize it.

Meanwhile Salem just looked on with interest, as did Tyrain, who was more then happy to finally see some fighting.

**"I need more. More, MORE POWER!"**

**Xero thought as he kept striking at the man, who blocked each one but was slowly being pushed back, making his smile widen for only a fraction. So this boy was getting stronger. **

**Strong enough to push him back even if it was only a little,"Let's see what else you can do."**

**With that in mind, the man used his free hand and,"WHAM" struck him with an open palm hand and enough force to send Xero flying back into the walls. **

**Not even a second later, did Xero come flying out with his Keyblade and tried to strike the angel of death again. Only to zip past ****Sephiroth making dust pick up as he twisted around, landing just at the edge of the cliff with even more darkness slowly crawling up his body.**

**"Not bad. You almost ha-"**

**He froze however, his entire body becoming stiff.**

"Did you get him?"

Asked Nichols, seeing how the man froze thinking that Xero finally had the upper hand, but Xero said simply.

"No. All that did was make it worse."

**Slowly, the one winged angel of death brought a hand to**** his cheek felt the red ****liquid of blood going down his cheek. **

"Uh, that's good right?"

Ruby asked, seeing her brother had managed to hurt the one winged angel of death,"You manged to hurt him, that's good." She tried to smile at that, but saw the looks on the Keyblade wielders face's told her a different story.

"Right?"

"You have no idea of just how monstrous that man can be, once he's riled up."

Lighting said simply, knowing full well just how powerful Sephiroth is. Especially during what they now call,"The infinity Keyblade war". The one true final battle against Master Xehanort and Thanos.

**The one winged angel then chuckled and looked at the Keyblade wielder.**

**"All that...for a drop of blood." **

**He said in a taunting tone, making Xero even angry before he started screaming as he felt the darkness speed up in it's ****corruption.**

**"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

**Soon enough, Xero's body become covered in darkness completely and with a loud,"BOOM" Forcing S****ephiroth back, but he never lost his smile.**

**"Well now, that's an interesting new look."**

**He said, mostly to himself, as the dust settled revealing Xero in a new form.**

**He was covered in darkness form head to toe, with his eyes a sicking yellow with no pupil's. His entire form was a shade darker and so was his Keyblade with his finger nails more claw like.**

**Xero was gone and in his place was ANTI-XERO.**

"Anti-Xero."

Ruby said, shivering with fear at the name alone.

And she wasn't alone in that regard.

**I honestly don't know what happened after that, as i blacked out.**

Que Yang's giggling a the pun and everyone else groaning at it.

**All i know is that when i awoke, the first thing i noticed was that Donald, Goofy and Lighting were with me. The next was the horrible pain in my chest, were i found out that what i know now named S****ephiroth, decide to leave his mark on me.**

"Ugh."

Xero groaned, rubbing the scar on his chest absentmindedly, feeling phantom pains rise again.

"That was one of the times i had my ass so soundly handed to me on a sliver plate."

**"Tell me about it." **

Areo groaned, remembering how easily the one winged angel of death kicked his ass.

Ultimate SOLDIER indeed.

**"It just goes to show, those who try to control something, ALWAYS blows up in their face's." **

Teresa said, with a pointed look at Ironwood, making the man flinch at the goddess's glare. Normally he would'd glared back, but he's smart enough NOT to try and fight an actually goddess's on the matter.

He would simply lose.

**As it turns out, that man had left a huge X scar on my chest. I can faintly remember him saying before i passed out,"Get stronger. As strong as you possible can and then come find me. You have the ****potential to defeat me, but not like you are now. Get stronger, then find me and**** we'll settle it there."**

"Why would he do that?"

Asked Jaune, seeing no sense or reason in the one winged angel's actions. The Keyblade wielders were silent, till the blue/greenish haired sniper spoke up for the first time since she came here.

"Honestly, we have no idea."

Sinon truly had no idea as to WHY the one winged angel let her lover live or even tell him to get stronger so he can fight him again. She sighed, he was probably just simply insane.

There's a lot of sighing.

**Anyway, it became clear to me, ****Radiant garden was no longer safe. So with that in mind, me Donald, Goofy and shocking enough Lighting left the world to continue our journey. **

**Despite now knowing the Organization's goal in using my Keyblade, to gather hearts, i still had a job to do:**

**Destroy the heartless. **

"And this is why i'm no hero, red."

Roman said, taking a whiff of his smoke, making said,"Red" glare at him cutely.

She looked more like a puppy glaring then a huntress. Never the less, this is why Roman stopped trying to be a hero. He learned long ago that the world wasn't a nice place and the real reasons hero's didn't exist in remnant:

They all die.

If you're a hero, to Roman, it means people expect the best out of you. Meaning you would give up EVERYTHING to help them. This include's there life, which Roman didn't really agree with. Hence why he came up with his Motto: Lie, cheat, steal and survive.

As long as he did all four, he'd be fine.

**In the coming mouths however, i never once could have predicted what was to come. **

**Nor what i would have lost to achieve victory.**

The screen went dark after that.

"Well, that's not ominous at all."

And as usual, Roman pointed out the obvious, making everyone roll there eyes at him, but also worried.

What else did Xero lose?

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, first off this chapter wasn't as long as i would have liked, nor did it get as far as i would have liked. I was originally going to have it go past the events of kingdom hearts 2, to the ending where king Mickey summon's Sora and Riku, but hey that's life. This chapter was also mostly filled with talking and Mercury't train of thought was taken form volume 6, as he really does say something along those lines in episode 8 i think? I've only seen the new volume only once. Also to those who don't know the new guest's here they are:**

**Velvet crowe: Tales of Bersiera**

**Alicia(A2),Beth(2B),Eva(Commander android white): Nier automata**

**Natasha Romanoff(Black widow) Felicia hardy(Black cat): Form the new spider man game on PS4 and Maverl universe's**

**Asia argento Ravel phenex: Form Highschool DXD**

**Claire 'lighting' Farron: Form final fantasy 13-2**

**Laura bodewig: Form IS ****infinite stratos**

**Aqua: From Kingdom hearts**

**Mikasa Ackerman, Armin alert: From Attack on Titan**

**Shino (Sinon) asada: Form SAO**

**Roxanne, Sistina, Neideen, Flora, Helen, Deneve, Ophelia, Clare, Cynthia, Rafaela and Galatea: From Claymore and the manga**

**FYI we will be having more people join and be really getting into it next boys and girls, stay frosty everyone**

**Devil out.**


	3. Final author's notes

**Yes people you have read right. **

**All my stories on THIS profile have been labeled as Discontinued simple beacuse i have lost my password to this profile and as far as i can tell i have two choice's before me.**

**One, i can continue to chase my own tail in trying to figure out the password and with a 100 to 1 chance of every figuring it out. Thus i would lose all the massive progess's i will make by the point this labtop stops working and i lose everything.**

**OR**

**Second, i can go ahead and ENSURE i not only write down my password this time, but starting form starch ca be easier, as i have decide to both change and or complete overhaul all my stories, with some having little changes and longer like Jaune of the faint smile or a MASSIVE OVERHAUL like a treachous blade's second chance.**

**I think the second one is the better of the two and i have indeed changed the pin name of this profile while i still have acuess to the account and my new user name will be:**

**BlackDragonDevilGod**

**So you all know it's still ME, but better then ever.**

**So here's my last devil out on this pic and all the stories WILL get a reboot.**

**I'll see you all on my next page.**

**Devil out.**


End file.
